1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method configured to output dunnage product from a dunnage producing machine and prevent injury to an operator of the dunnage producing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper dunnage producing machines are conventionally used to form paper cushioning material, typically from a roll of stock paper. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a paper dunnage producing machine 101, such as the PACKTIGER™ Paper Cushioning System, available from Sealed Air Corporation of Elmwood Park, N.J. The machine 101 generally operates by dispensing a web 102 having one or more sheets of paper from a supply roll 103 and folding the paper to create a cushioning material 104. The paper web 102 is typically flat as it is dispensed from the supply roll 103. That is, each sheet of the paper defines a straight line across its width between the opposite lateral edges 105, 106 of the web 102. The machine 101 folds the paper web 102 from the flat configuration to a folded configuration by folding the lateral edges 105, 106 of the continuous web 102 inward toward the center 158 of the width of the web 102 and/or crumpling some portions of the web 102. The folding may occur by directing the paper web 102 thorough a forming frame 109, which may comprise a pair of inwardly curved arms 109a, 109b. The forming frame 109 defines a width which is less than the width of the paper web 102, and thereby the lateral edges 105, 106 are forced to fold inwardly as the paper web travels through the forming frame. The crumpling may be created by a pair of counter-rotating crumpling gears located within the housing 111 of the machine 101 through which the web 102 travels after the lateral edges 105, 106 are folded inward. Relative to the flat web 102, the finished cushioning material 104 has a reduced width and an increased thickness.
The machine 101 may include castors or wheels 107 for moving the machine 101 to different locations. For example, the machine 101 may be located proximate to a packaging area such that a operator has easy access to the pads exiting a discharge chute 113 while he or she packages merchandise into containers. The cushioning material 104 may be cut to desired lengths to form individual cushioning pads. The desired length of the pads may vary depending on the intended application of the cushioning pads. For example, the cushioning pads may be used as dunnage between the inside surfaces of a box or other container and merchandise disposed in the container to protect the merchandise during shipping, handling, storing, and the like. Therefore, the desired length may be at least partially based on the size of the container and merchandise and/or the technique (e.g., cross-cross, coil and multi-pad techniques) used to cushion or block and brace the merchandise in the container. The cushioning material 104 may be cut manually by the user, or blades within the housing 111 of the machine 101 may cut the cushioning material when requested by the operator or at regular intervals. However, when the blades are located within the housing 111, there is the potential for the operator to be injured by improperly reaching through the discharge chute 113. In addition, the counter-rotating crumpling gears present a pinch point that could be injurious to an operator who reaches into the discharge chute 113.